


向南

by QiuShen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiuShen/pseuds/QiuShen
Summary: 普通人au路德维希视角
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	向南

雨水覆盖石砖散发出潮湿的气息，房梁上的水滴顺着角度下滑。路德维希准备出门了，他拿上了自己的帆布背包——这还是他从部队带回来的。他打算去镇上的广场上一趟。

  
路德维希进部队的时间并不长。等他去服役的时候，野心勃勃的帝国已然在崩溃边缘了。即使如此，他依然在尽全力压榨这个国家最后一点血肉。他在休息的时候听老兵们聊过，现在送进来的兵越来越年轻了。一开始是壮年人，之后是青年，最后是少年，说到这里老兵还拿下巴对着他抬了两下。路德维希没搭话，他平时就不是爱说话的人，进了部队之后他就更不喜欢说了。

  
镇子上人很多，每天都有人来贴公告，大家站在雨里一起议论着。他不是来看这些告示的，他是来这里找人的。来找一个叫费里西安诺的意大利人，他们约好了在这个镇子上再见。可惜的是，已经连续一周了，尽管每天他都在这里徘徊像是个找不到巢穴的鸟，费里西安诺也没出现过。他摸了摸头发，试图扫下上面的雨水。路德维希还留着军队里的短发，短且方便打理，算是他唯一喜欢的部队规矩。他把衣服的帽子戴上，找到路边的凳子驱赶走一些水滴坐了上去。

  
他一开始在部队里感觉很奇怪，为什么这么多的男人互相干屁股。有时候就是两人跑到外面的草地里，找一个能遮住身形的长草堆就这样来一次。不过多想一想就明白了，部队里待了那么久连女人的头发都摸不着，更别说做点别的了。没地方排解也就只能互相凑活一下。

  
其实他原来一直没怎么考虑过这方面的事，包括自己喜欢男人还是女人，以后要不要考虑结婚之类的。他都在考虑些别的，比如什么时候这一切能结束，基尔伯特什么时候能回来。直到他遇到了费里西安诺，他觉得什么事情都不用考虑了，他就是他的答案了。  
云厚实的挂在天边，看起来一时半会还不会停下降雨。面包的味道随着风传来，和雨水的气息混合在一起。路德维希打算再停留一会。他目光看着来往的人群，试图寻找着棕色卷发的青年。人群不断地穿梭，战事刚刚结束，每个人都有要忙的活计，很少有人像他一样待在一个地方不动。

  
再过一会儿，他打算去镇子的外围转一圈。

  
他认识费里西安诺的时候，他的部队已经接近他的家乡了。他们在一个地方作战，两个部队安置在很近的位置。路德维希那时候在看基尔伯特给他的信，也是最后一封来自他的信，之后他再没收到过哥哥的消息。基尔伯特说，他们正在南欧作战，但是一切都显得很溃败，也许过不了多久他们就会被送回来了，因为国内的防御需要力量，而他们的祖国再无法承受多路作战的巨大开销了。读到这些，路德维希觉得自己有点高兴，这也是几天来唯一一次有些积极的情绪。他不知道自己为什么这么想，明明自己的祖国就要战败了。可能是觉得荒唐的事情终于要结束了，事情终于能变得正常一点了。

  
人群开始变得稀疏了，他也最终决定起身离开了。路德维希的靴子踏在石砖上发出沉闷的脚步声，捡起浅浅的水花。阳光透不过厚厚的积云，天空显得昏暗。他一边观察着两边的行人，一边思量着。他该什么时候回去上学呢，他想，学校已经停摆很久了。

  
基尔伯特过去常夸他聪明，他总是迫不及待地向大家炫耀自己的弟弟。他成绩确实很好，如果没有这些事他应该已经进大学了。他觉得，依照目前看来，学校一时半会不会重开，甚至不知道还能不能招到足够的学生。不仅仅是现在人数的问题，主要是大家都拿不出钱了。不光是各家各户，国库肯定也已经花了个精光。他们把大家这些年积攒下来的钱都拿去让他们的孩子送命了，路德维希这么觉得。

  
他跟费里西安诺正式碰上面是在读完哥哥的来信之后。路德维希打算站起来活动活动，他一路走到不远处的小溪边上。忽然间，他听到有人在哼歌，他便好奇地一路走过去，看见费里西安诺在小溪边洗着自己的衣裳。路德维希想不明白这家伙怎么还能哼歌，他现在每天郁闷的恨不得找个高处跳下去。他没说话，默默站在一边看着这个棕头发的青年。

  
费里西安诺像是感觉到了他的目光，抬起头来，微眯着琥珀色的眼睛笑着看他。“你好哇，”青年人先开口了，“有什么事情吗？”路德维希没张口只是摇了摇头，他不习惯和陌生人闲聊。眼前的人见他没有离开也不再说什么，继续哼着歌揉搓着手里的衣服。“你要洗洗衣服吗？”路德维希一愣，很快又摇摇头。他就一直站在他身边听着对方唱歌，直到青年终于结束了清洗。青年人站起身来“费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，很高兴见到你。”“路德维希，路德维希·贝什米特。”他握住了青年伸出来的手。

  
之后两个人频频见面，至于见面的内容就是费里西安诺讲话，路德维希偶尔发言表示自己在听。青年人话很多，路德维希听着他讲自己的哥哥一个叫罗维诺的青年和他们的祖父。路德维希还从他那里听到很多关于意大利的事情，费里还教他如何做意大利面，当然只是口述了一下过程配合上意大利人的手舞足蹈。如果营地没什么任务，他们就会默契地在那条小溪边相遇，从黄昏一直聊到各自的部队开饭。

  
回来之后我还没试过费里的食谱呢，他默默考量。并非他不想尝试，只是五个鸡蛋的用量在现在算得上奢侈。快到午饭的时间了，他也快绕回自己的房子了。家里只剩他一个人了，每天中午他会做上些土豆泥简单地吃上两口。路德维希继续盘算着之后的事情。他打算离开这里了，去到南欧。他会先经过哥哥最后寄信的地方，然后沿着意大利人撤退的道路一路走下去直到他的故乡，费里西安诺给了他一个地址，他一直放在帆布包的夹层里。虽然他没什么钱，但是可以边赚钱边走，他还年轻还能干不少活。等他回来，兴许家乡就都恢复正常了，他还可以继续上学，和哥哥一起生活。

  
现在的问题是他该什么时候出发。

  
有那么一天，他回到队里吃晚饭，一个老兵拿他开玩笑说他每天和小姑娘约会去了，旁边的人都笑了起来。路德维希皱紧了眉头手握成拳头，他很想给那家伙鼻梁来上一拳头。长官听见他们的大笑声快步赶来，高声呵斥着“安静”，一时间所有人都不出声了。他一个人坐在椅子上生了很久的闷气，直到所有人都离席了，他才快速地吞了几口。

  
第二天见到费里西安诺的时候，他和对方说了这件事。青年人听了之后没什么反应，和平常一样笑嘻嘻的，琥珀色的眼睛在长睫毛的阴影下忽闪着。“你不喜欢我吗？路德。”费里西安诺歪着头看向他，“我很喜欢路德，所以对我来说这也可以叫约会。”他被问得不知所措，目光锁在对方身上说不出话。费里西安诺的笑愈发灿烂，额边的长卷发跳跃着。路德维希感觉自己要化在费里的笑容里面了，他谎称自己还有事情跑回了营地地面。

  
到了那天晚上，他躺在床上裤裆里支起个帐篷来。他用手轻轻套弄排解欲望，直到达到高潮时他脑中出现了费里西安诺的笑脸。久久沉浸在余韵中，他脑海里划过了很多内容，无一例外全和那个青年人有关。他卷曲的头发，指节细长的手，懒散的语调，微眯着的眼睛。路德维希止不住地想。那之后他明白了自己的情感，也许理智会骗人，但是他的心不会，他最原始的性幻想不会。

  
可惜之后，他们没见过面了。

  
下午路德维希打算去做个短工，家里剩下的食物已经见底了。他准备到地方的邮局做信件的分拣，邮局现在很是繁忙需要大量的人手。医院发来的讣告，士兵寄回家中的平安信，写给心爱姑娘的情书把整个仓库挤得满满当当。他会一边拣着信，一边想着收到信的人会有怎样的表情。路德维希已经很久没收到信了，他有时候会觉得不管收到怎样的信都好，至少他能知道一点来自基尔伯特和费里西安诺的消息。

  
在他刚刚摸清楚自己的心时，部队在第二天的下午就和敌军发生了冲突。他甚至不知道自己怎么活下来的，那场仗很快以德方指挥部被占领而告终。队里有不少人趁机逃跑了，残余的部队继续往西边撤退。路德维希不会做逃兵，他一路跟着队伍驻扎到了自己的家乡附近，也是那之后他再也没见过费里西安诺。

  
之后的时间过得很快，随着首都被攻破这场战争画上了句号。他们的部队似乎被遗忘在了这个西边的小镇。在这段时间里，路德维希经常做梦。他梦到过很多东西，哥哥和自己的童年，费里西安诺和他在聊天，自己身处战场。每次惊醒他会把手伸到帆布包里，抚摸过基尔伯特的信和费里西安诺的纸条。费里西安诺在某天下午给他画了一幅画，在背后写上了他家的地址。

  
那天下午阳光很好，路德维希坐在河边的石头上，嗅着野花的芬芳。费里西安诺坐在滩涂地上，手里捏着一根粗头的铅笔在自己笔记本仅剩的干净地方上涂抹着。铅笔很短，青年人握得很艰难。路德维希直到费里把画传到他手里，才发现那是他的肖像画。画像上的少年目光凝重，表情平静，费里西安诺的笔触细腻又生动。画得真好，他想，费里西安诺配得上一根更好的画笔。他看向青年人，对方脸上挂着像是邀功一样的笑脸。路德维希也笑了，很难得。

  
下过雨的晚上总是比较寒冷。等路德维希拿到工钱出来天已经全黑了，他吹着风往家走。他算着家里的钱，打算着自己的行程。

  
就明天吧，明天他要向南去。

**Author's Note:**

> 被lof给屏蔽了，往这边发发。


End file.
